Kart Kingdom
Kart Kingdom is a free online virtual world/MMO created by PBS Kids. It was released as a beta game on March 24, 2015, and it was the first online multiplayer world made by PBS KIDS. The game involves the player (a PBS Kids-style avatar driving a Kart) going on quests, collecting Bits, crafting Kart Parts, and talking to other players. The player can also play minigames originally from the PBS Kids website, as well as race against characters for exclusive Bits and Kart Parts. The game has more than 100,000 players and can be played on the PBS Kids website at http://pbskids.org/kartkingdom/ and on the Kart Kingdom App (available for Apple, Android, and Kindle tablets). The game also has its own blog. Gameplay Movement In quests, you can jump by tapping the UP key or by pressing the SPACE key. You can activate gadgets and go through doors by tapping the DOWN key. You go left by tapping the LEFT key, and go right by tapping the RIGHT key. Outside the quest area, the UP key moves your avatar away from the front of the screen, and the DOWN key moves your avatar towards the front of the screen. To go fast, press SHIFT+RIGHT/LEFT. For more movements, you can press the dance button on the bottom left of the screen. The LEFT and RIGH'''T keys work the same as in quests. '''Quests There are 4 areas: Grand Glade, Mount Snow, The Deep, and Bug Garden. There are 5 quests in each area, making a total of 20 quests to complete in the game. In quests, players can explore an area to find objects/animals. Then, after you complete each quest, you will receive a reward. If the reward is a Kart Part, you can use it along with other Kart Parts to craft a Kart. Gadgets Gadgets can be used to help with Quests Racing. They make getting around Kart Kingdom easier with all the High Lands and Rock and Racing. Power ups Power ups are items you can use in the Kart Kingdom Games Tent. The power ups will help you with the game, or they can unlock bonus features. You can craft these power ups by using the bits from games by playing those games. If you play some of the games on Design Squad, you can sometimes earn bits for Kart Kingdom. Kart Parts Kart Parts are the most popular items in Kart Kingdom, as they can be used to craft Karts. You can get them by crafting or by giving bits to Gus at the Give & Get Truck when he comes to the Kingdom. In exchange for the bits, you will get a Kart Part. Icons Icons are buttons in Kart Kingdom. Some may be speech bubbles, some may be emoji icons, and some may be moves like jumping or hopping on your wheels, or doing that classic KK jig! Bits Bits are items in Kart Kingdom. You earn them by playing games in Kart Kingdom, and sometimes if you play games on Design Squad, you can earn bits for Kart Kingdom. Characters In Kart Kingdom, there are different characters like K, CC, Drew, Gus, and Harley. Dee, Dot, and Del also sometimes appear in the game. There are also special characters like Abby, who appears only during the Back To School Event. Chat System In Kart Kingdom, you can chat with other players with the chat menu that contains selected words and phrases. You can also use emoticons to chat with other players. ---- Wanna play Kart Kingdom? Press the button and join your friends in KK! Extra *The game may have come out in 2014, but it was semi-rebranded, with the demo karts being slightly different then current karts. *The game for a while had less then 10,000-20,000 players, it became popular in 2016, and then exploded in 2018. *Its currently under its "Explosion era". *The game has had different eras, being the following in order: Pre-beta Era, Beta era, Post-beta (Most of 2016) era, Early-2017 era, Summer 2017 Era, The Hacker Wars Era, And the Explosion Era. Category:Games